goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Hitler gets held back and Phil DeVille gets fired
Characters Hitler- French Fry 9th Grade Teacher (Tommy Pickles)-Eric Principal-Alan 8th Grade Teacher (Chuckie Finster)-Brian 7th Grade Teacher (Phil DeVille)-Diesel Principal's yelling voice-Kidaroo Kimi Watanabe-Finster-- Shy Girl Hitler's dad- Zack Hitler's mom-Kimberly Plot Hitler starts 9th Grade and Tommy Pickles is his teacher. He forgets his homework and gets sent to the principal's office. Then he goes back to middle school and goes to eighth grade. He gets the problem wrong and is sent to seventh grade. In Seventh grade, Hitler forgets his science book and Phil DeVille the teacher is sent to the principal's office. He gets yelled at by the principal and fired for holding back Hitler. Hitler gets grounded for being held back to seventh grade and getting the teacher fired. Later on the docks, Kimi sees Phil crying. Phil explains that he doesn't have a job anymore. Even though Kimi tells Phil that it is against the law to hold back people, she doesn't ground him. They have so much fun in the waves. Transcript Mr. Pickles (Tommy): Welcome to 9th grade. Take out your homework. (everyone takes out their HW but Hitler) Mr. Pickles: Hitler, where is your homework? Hitler: I forgot it. Mr. Pickles: That's it. Go to the principal's office. (in office) Principal: So Hitler, why are you here? Hitler: I forgot my homework. Principal: You are going to be held back a grade. Go to eighth grade. (in Eighth grade) Mr. Finster: Welcome to eighth grade. Today we're going to learn math. Hitler, what is 50+50X2500. Hitler: The answer to the question is you're ugly. Mr. Finster: No, Hitler, it was 250,000. The answer you gave me was not only wrong but also it was rude. Go to seventh grade. (in 7th grade) Mr. DeVille: Today, we're going to do science. Hitler where is your textbook? Hitler: I don't have it. Mr. DeVille: Go to sixth grade. (beep beep) Principal (over intercom): Mr. DeVille, report to my office. (in principal's office) Principal: Mr. DeVille, what brings you here? Mr. DeVille: I held back Hitler. Principal (shouting): Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh! You do not hold back students! That's it! You're fired! (Mr. DeVille exits the building and gets a call from Kimi) Kimi Finster: Is this Mr. DeVille? Mr. DeVille: I am not Mr. DeVille anymore since I left school. Kimi Finster: Then who are you? Phil DeVille: Call me Phil, Kimi. I just got fired from school for holding back Hitler. Kimi Finster: Meet me at the beach and we'll talk. (at home) Hitler's father: How dare you get held back to seventh grade. Not only that, I just got a call from the principal that the seventh grade teacher, Mr. DeVille got fired for holding you back. Hitler's mom: You are grounded for 17 weeks. (at beach) (Kimi Finster to Phil who is crying.) Kimi Finster: Why are you crying, Phil? Phil DeVille: I don't have a job anymore. I just gor fired for holding Hitler back. Kimi Finster: You know you weren't allowed to do that. Phil DeVille: Why? Kimi Finster: Because it's against the law. You know you will get arrested for that and even worse grounded. Phil DeVille: For how long? Kimi Finster: 100000000000000 years, but in this case you're still ungrounded. Phil DeVille: Thanks, let's go swimming. Kimi Finster: I need to get into my swimsuit. (gets into orange swimsuit) Phil DeVille: Same here. (gets into red and yellow swim trunks) Kimi Finster: When do you come to see me? Phil DeVille: Twice daily. Category:Series based on Rugrats/All Grown Up